Die Friedenstruppen (The Peacekeeper)
by CodeRok
Summary: Thrown into a strange place, with no friends and nothing but foes, lives hang in the balance, and one young man is the key to saving them. He must beat the odds against him, or else fail in his first task as Peacekeeper. How can he know the path to victory, however, if he does not even know who he is himself? Set in the kampfer universe, with new character and a new adventure!
1. Chapter 1: In Which I Might Be Dead

**Chapter 1: In Which I Might Be Dead**

Something that I recently learned is that life is full of surprises. Something _else_ I learned, is that life is also full of magic, super-powered teenage girls wielding dangerous weapons, and possibly-drunk mystical alien kidnappers.

Who would've thought?

I seem to be getting ahead of myself here, and I apologize for that, but things haven't exactly been normal for me recently. Normally I would introduce myself and start from the beginning, but that isn't really possible. I can't do that because, as of right now, I don't know any of those things myself. Confused? Me too, but allow me to fill you in as best as I can, while I hover on the border of consciousness. Or death, I'm not too sure yet.

It's difficult for me to explain what happened, mainly because, as I said, I don't remember. It's like looking through a glazed window, you can see something happening on the other side, but you're not sure exactly what. What I _do_ know, is that I'm 17 year-old guy from New Jersey, where I lived with my parents. I don't remember exactly where our house was, or even my parents' names (hell, I don't even remember my _own _name). I have some vague recollections of my life before, little tidbits and images, like going to school, being with friends, etc. The closest thing I have to a clear memory is from right before…_whatever _it was that happened to me, which I'm still trying to piece together.

The last thing I remember starts with being at my job, a small bagel shop that was part of a strip of stores by the intersection of two big roads, along with a church and a fire station. It was a run-down little place, dimly light by a couple of bulbs, with dusty brown floors and walls. The only color was the cheap wooden cover over the front window, which and older woman had accidentally reversed through some time before I started working there. Nobody came in, save for a few curious people, which was a shame, since the bagels we sold were actually pretty good. I was one of two people that worked the counter, alternating every other day while the owner and his son made the food in the back. I don't quite remember what they look like, but I know that they were good people, who didn't deserve the bad hand that they had been dealt.

It was late one night, and the owner had asked me to lock up the store before I drove home, as he did most nights. It wasn't a big deal, because I usually had to stay late to clean up the place anyway. As I was in the back returning various cooking materials to their places, I felt a faint breeze at my back, coming from the front of the store, as if someone had just opened the door, and the heavy _thump _of footsteps. I sighed, assuming I was about to send some drunken asshole who wanted a late-night bagel back out the door, and made my way to the front room. What I saw there was a short, squat little man standing at the counter, smiling pleasantly. He was older shown by his lightly wrinkled yet tanned skin, but not small, his ridiculous muscles straining against the horrible red-and-blue tracksuit he was wearing. Couple that with his thick white hair and beard, and I would almost say he looked like the Spanish version of Uncle Sam. He also had a very distinct smell to him, a combination of olives and bird-poop. He was a strange one, and our interaction was even stranger.

Before I could speak, he jumped into action at the sight of me, saying with a quick, excited manner about him, "Good day young man! Or would it be good night? How about good very-late-afternoon? Or even good early-early morning? Hmm, no, none of those seem to be quite right…"

"Do you mean to say good evening?" I asked, still taken aback by the strange man before me.

"Yes, that's EXACTLY what I was meaning to say! Thank you ever so much!" He exclaimed, grabbing my hand and shaking it excitedly. I quickly removed my hand from his bone-crushing grip, mumbling through clenched teeth that it was no problem.

"Sir," I said, in a tone that was neutral yet forceful, "I'm afraid we're closed for the night, so you're going to have to leave now."

His smile never wavering, he said, "Yes, yes, yes, of _course _it is, my apologies young man. I only entered this fine establishment because I wished to, hmm, _inspect_ something." As he said _inspect_, he leaned in closer and took a good look at me, mumbling under his breath, "_Hmm, yes, good-natured, intelligent, humble, a natural speaker, though self-confidence and tolerance of others might be issues…hmm…_YES!" he proclaimed, "I've made my decision!"

More than a little exasperated over this loud and extravagant stranger holding up my return home, I asked him in a voice that dripped with sarcasm, "Would this be the decision to leave the store, _sir?_"

Not at all offended by my tone, he replied, "No, not at all young man! I was referring to my decision over who would become my new Peacemaker!" Before I could even inquire as to what the hell a Peacekeeper was, his hand lit up with a strange purple light, sparkling and cracking like fireworks. Surprised, I began to back away into the kitchen, but before I could get to a phone, he jumped over the counter with more speed than a man his size should have, and seized me by my left wrist with his glowing hand. A burning feeling spread from his hand to my whole body, causing me to drop to the floor, wracked with pain. I started to pass out from the sheer amount of pain, but before I did, I could faintly hear his words: "_I'll be waiting..."_

And that's what has happened up until now, where I wait in silence while my memory slips away, wondering what it is I'll see when I wake up…_ if_ I wake up, that is…

* * *

**So what do you guys think of my first chapter? I know it was kind of short, and didn't really reveal too much to really get hooked, but I promise that more will come! I'll be updating as much as I have the time for, hopefully at least once a week, but I can't really promise that with finals coming. Still, I'm putting in the effort for this one, and I hope it turns out as something that people will like! Leave a review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2: In Which I Forgot Everything

**Chapter 2: In Which I've Forgotten Everything**

_I was walking alone, in a forest. It was sunny out, but the tall trees that surrounded me kept the sunlight at bay. I continued onward through the forest, not knowing what was going on, or where I was going, but not really caring either. I was in a trance, just moving along without a care in the world. Eventually, I came into a clearing, where I saw a very strange sight. I saw flocks of cardinals and blue jays, flying together in wondrous formations, displaying astounding aerial skill in grace. I marveled at the sight, enchanted by the bright reds and deep blues of the birds, until another, smaller group of avian entered the fray. Owls, with feathers as white as freshly fallen snow, came and alighted on a nearby tree. They witnessed the spectacular flying of the birds and applauded them, "Amazing! Spectacular! Indeed, a sight to behold!" they said. One of the owls, however, said to another one, loud enough for all to hear, "These birds are masters of flying, it is plain to see! But tell me brother, do you not find the beautiful red cardinals to be superior in skill?" The other owl replied, "On the contrary, brother, I find those blue jays over there to be quite a deal better than those cardinals." Soon, all of the owls were loudly arguing over which group of birds was best, the red cardinals or the blue jays. These birds heard the arguing of the big, strong white birds, and began to take their views as their own. The cardinals began arguing with the blue jays, until the argument got so heated that one bird attacked another, and then all hell broke loose. Birds, who had once been flying together in such beautiful harmony were now the bitterest of enemies, fighting and attacking without a thought to surrender. As the bodies of birds littered the floor of the clearing, I noticed that the owls had all gone quiet, and instead watched the rest of the birds fighting with fascination. Suddenly, a dove, strangely clad in deep purple plumage, appeared through the leaves of the trees, and began to shout, "Stop! Stop fighting! There is no need for this violence!" The birds merely replied, "We will never surrender, not until we are acknowledged by the others as the true best fliers!" "But don't you see?" said the little dove, "You're tearing each other apart! None of you will survive if you continue fighting!" The dove turned to the owls, and in a pleading voice said, "Please, noble birds! You are wise and strong! Surely you can stop this madness before it goes too far?" "The owls merely replied, "There is no room for both kinds of birds in this forest. If both are allowed to continue on, they will eat all of the food, and then the rest of the animals will starve! We wise owls had to set them against each other, until a victor is crowned. It is the only way." The dove, horrified by what they had said, turned and flew up to me. "You understand why this is wrong, don't you? Please, help me fix this! You're the only one who can bring peace!" I tried to respond, saying I couldn't, I didn't know how, but it was as if no sound could escape from my mouth. All of a sudden, I began sinking into the soft forest floor! As I desperately tried to claw my way out, I could still hear the dove shouting, "Help me! Please! Please! Please...please..." Until I finally sunk through completely._

"GAH!"

I woke up, gasping for air, still thinking I was being suffocated under the ground. After a few minutes I calmed down and caught my breath, then realized that I was indeed not below the surface of a pine forest. I also realized that I didn't actually know where I was, or how I got there, or even why I was there. I looked around the room, noticing that I was sitting in a white bed, in a room with white walls, with a curtain hanging in front of what I assumed was the door, and a number of machines all showing various numbers and measurements I didn't understand. I was in a hospital.

_Well, I've sorted out the "where," _I thought to myself, _and I can probably assume I was taken here by an ambulance, now that just leaves me wondering: why am I in a hospital? _I tried to remember the last thing that happened before I woke up, racking my brain for answers but turning up nothing. I put my head in my hands, frustrated that I didn't know what was going on, when I noticed something on my arm. I took a closer look. It was a bracelet. It looked to be made of plastic, with a straight edge to one end and a wavy edge to the other, and a deep, solid purple color to it.

_Purple... _I thought, getting a sense of deja vu from the color. Then, it hit me. The man from the store! When he grabbed my arm, his hand was glowing purple! _It also burned like the sun,_ I recalled. _So, _I thought, beginning to piece together what had happened, _I must have passed out after he grabbed me. Then, someone found me unconscious and called an ambulance, which brought me here. But, what's with the bracelet?_ I tried to pull it off to get a better look at it, but the thing wouldn't budge. It was like it shrunk every time I tried to take it off. "C'mon you stupid thing," I muttered.

Eventually I gave up, and decided to turn my attention to other matters. Since I was still sitting up in the hospital bed, I got up, standing shakily on my feet. I walked slowly over to the mirror, taking inventory of my situation. I looked okay, although there was something off about my appearance, though I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I decided to come back to that later. I was in a hospital gown, but there was a set of gray sweatpants and a t-shirt in the corner of the room, which I helped myself to.I came back to the mirror to look at myself. Something was _definitely _off. I tried to think back to the last time I looked in the mirror, then tensed up in shock. I couldn't remember.

I could not, for the life of me, remember the last time I looked in the mirror. I couldn't even remember what I was supposed to look like! I looked at myself in the mirror again. Shorter brown hair, blue eyes, pretty tall, lightly muscled, a little pale. _Well, I think this is right, _I thought, _but what else don't I remember? _The more I tried, the more nervous I became. I couldn't remember what I looked like, who my parents were, where I was from, or even _my own name_. What the hell was going on? As I stood in front of the mirror, I didn't hear the door open, and I didn't realize I had a visitor until he spoke.

"Confused, young man?"

I turned my head to the door, feeling my nervousness and confusion melt away into anger. Standing in the doorway was the man from the shop, that fateful night.

_I'm back! Remember when I said two weeks? Yeah, no, not gonna happen. I've got an idea of how the story progresses, but fitting together events and making them interesting is proving to be harder than I thought. Still, I'll try to update more often, and feel free to share your opinions with myself and other readers._


End file.
